The present invention relates generally to the field of marketing and advertising and, more particularly, to a method and article for personalizing the advertising and promotion of an institution or organization.
Universities, professional sporting associations, and other institutions and organizations are concerned with maintaining the loyalty and allegiance of their alumni or fans. It is well known that maintaining a high level of loyalty and support translates into significant economic benefit to the institution or organization through attendance, enrollment, merchandising, etc. Fan loyalty has in the past been promoted through the sale of clothing or other merchandise bearing the name, logo, or mascot associated with the organization. However, this simplistic method of advertising and promotion does not optimize the emotional feelings of loyalty and allegiance to the institution or organization.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a method and article for aggressively promoting loyalty and allegiance to an institution or organization by encouraging personal action by the consumer. It is further desirable to have a method and article which encourages and facilitates the formation of a personal identification between a consumer and a person associated with the institution or organization being promoted. It is also desirable to have a method and article which associates a consumer with an aggressive statement reflecting the consumer's personal loyalty, allegiance, and commitment to the institution or organization.